A Big Family Thanksgiving
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: The Akimichis, Naras, and Yamanakas are gathered at the Akimichi home for Thanksgiving. However, Chouji and Ino have a problem... they don't know how to tell their families that they are in a relationship. How will they take it?


Theme #13 Big Family

Do you know what an Akimichi Thanksgiving looks like? Well, what if the Yamanakas were with them? I'll tell you this, it's not pretty.

Chouji and Ino, who had been secretly dating for the past few months, were over at the Akimichi house for Thanksgiving. Ino had brought along her clan and the two clans were going to spend the holiday together. It was also this day they were going to announce themselves dating.

Ino, her mom, and Chouji's mom along with a few other women were in the kitchen cooking for the huge appetites in the house. They were making three turkeys, two pounds of mashed potatoes and stuffing and a pound of everything else. They needed a lot to feed and fill the people around there.

"Ka-san, what do you think of Chouji?" Ino asked her when it was just the two of them. Her mother looked over from a bowl. These two were put in charge of making dessert. They were going to make a chocolate cake and a vanilla cake along with two pumpkin pies.

"He's a very sweet boy. Why do you ask, honey?" her mom acknowledged, looking down at the bowl she was stirring. Ino stayed silent. Her mom liked Chouji. Thank Kami!

"Mom, who do you like better, Shikamaru or Chouji?" Ino continued to ask. Her mom sighed finally pouring the batter into a cake pan and putting it in the oven. She turned to Ino.

"You've got my undivided attention," she said. "Now, why are you asking? Do you like one of them?" Ino blushed and turned away. Her mom's eyes widened. "You do, now that's cute. Now tell me, who is it?" Realization struck her. "You like Chouji! Aw, that's so amazing!" her mom squealed and hugged her.

"Actually Ka-san, Chouji and I have been… dating for the past three months," Ino admitted. Her mom just squealed again and engulfed her into a hug.

"Wait, does your father know?" her mom asked. Ino looked down and shook her head and moved to finish the pies as her mom stirred the batter for the chocolate cake. "I hope that, since he is a family friend, Inoichi will go easy on the boy. Break the news to him after he has dessert when the men began poker and are watching football."

Ino nods slightly finishing the pie. Her mom sends the other cake into the oven and the two go out to join the rest of the people. Ino smiles nicely to Chouji and goes over to sit next to her dad.

Before the two came out, however, Chouji was breaking the news to his dad. His dad had taken it nicely and just told him to fatten the girl up a bit and that she was just way to skinny. Chouji had merely nodded and taken the comments and advice. He had told Ino that she looked beautiful and she should stop trying to lose weight. He liked her for her, not what she looked like.

Now, Chouji and Chouza were sitting next to each other. "She has gained a few pounds, hasn't she?" Chouza asked.

"Yes, about five or so. She wants to watch her curves but she agreed to gain a few pounds. At ten she'll stop to maintain that," Chouji replied. Chouza nodded approvingly and sat back in his chair.

"Does your mother know?" Chouza asked. Chouji looked down and shook his head, putting his hands on the table. "I hope she'll like that, though she really is lenient about that. Just make sure that Ino loves you and you'll be fine." Chouji sighed in relief. He knew Ino loved him. There was no doubting it.

The food began to get placed in front of everyone, piping hot. The smells were engulfing everyone with its mouthwatering aromas. They intertwined hands and lowered their hands to think of what they were thankful for. Ino and Chouji were thankful for each other and just wished the relationship to continue on without misshapenness. The others were thankful for whatever you can think of.

They then began to dig into the glorious food the "glorious woman prepared" for them as Inoichi had said when trying to get his wife to stop being mad at him. It failed, of course. Surprisingly enough, they still had leftovers, but only a little bit. There was still dessert, though.

Ino and her mom entered the kitchen and got the pies and cakes. Before they came out, Ino's mom told her, "Start showing small signs of liking Chouji. It'll help get your father into a better mood over you dating him." Ino nodded and they exited.

Coming out, she placed one of the pies near Inoichi and, making sure her dad was watching, Ino placed the other near Chouji, brushing his shoulder slightly suggestively. When she sat back next to her dad, he eyed her suspiciously, but dropped it for now. He had a feeling that he was about to learn something he may not like.

All the dessert disappeared within a half hour. The tables were cleared and the men (with some woman) set up for poker. They turned the TV on to the football game. Inoichi couldn't help but brace himself for the news.

During the second quarter, Inoichi finally relaxed and focused on his game. During the second half, that was when Ino approached him. "Otou-san?" she asked nervously. He looked up slightly in acknowledgement. "This might come as a shock to you…" she looked to Chouza for help. He nodded in approval and to encourage her. "Otou-san… I'm dating Chouji."

"What?" he said in shock, dropping his cards. "Since when?" Ino looked down, slightly hurt from thinking she let him down. "Answer me Ino?" he said angrily.

"Three months, I would've told you sooner, but I was afraid you'd be disappointed in me," she mumbled messing with her hair, nervously.

"Why would I be disappointed in you?" She looked up, surprised. "I was just caught off guard. I'm glad you finally found someone deserving of you. I don't trust any other man with my baby girl… even Shikamaru," he answered.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Otou-san!" she hugged him before running over to Chouji who spun her around in happiness. Chouji brought her to him and planted a kiss right on her lips in front of everyone.

Chouza and Inoichi smiled proudly at each other. "I'm glad they finally realized it. Now we're going to be related. I just hope their children get at least one of our bloodlines," Chouza said.

"When did that happen?" they heard someone stammer by the doorway. They turned around to see the Naras there with Shikamaru and Shikaku in front. Taking a wild guess, they figured it was Shikamaru who said that. Besides, his jaw was on the ground.

"You guys kept it from him, too?" Inoichi proclaimed, stunned.

"Gomen, Shikamaru, we just didn't know how to tell you?" Ino said. Chouji sighed but didn't take part in the conversation. Shikamaru just sighed and dropped it, feeling happy for his teammates and friends.

"Well, the Naras are here to beat you suckers in poker," Yoshino, Shikaku's wife and Shikamaru's mother, stated proudly, holding up a bag of money. They sighed, "Let the games begin!"

Chouji and Ino spent the time, during poker, snuggled up on the couch. They were watching the game to distract themselves from the rest. Shikamaru came and plopped down next to the two with a lazy sigh. "I need you're help."

Ino looked over in surprise from snuggling into Chouji's large belly, that she adored. "With what?" she pressed, her arms still tightly around her boyfriend.

"I need your help telling my mom… I'm dating Temari and… well Kaa-san doesn't really like her. She said that Temari is a bitch and she's not," before Shikamaru could begin rambling Ino put her hand on his knee.

"I'll talk to her, okay? You need not to worry. When I'm done with her, she won't think Temari is such a bitch," Ino replied. Chouji breathed a sigh, knowing fully well that she was either going to be a bitch or was going to talk to her.

"Just… don't make a fool of yourself," Shikamaru replied. Ino reluctantly got up from the couch and walked over towards Yoshino.

"Oi, Mrs. Nara, I heard you thought Sabuku no Temari was a bitch. If you think she's a bitch then you're the bitch," Ino stated, turned on her heel and sat back down. "Oh and your son… he's dating her and you'd better like that because she's my friend and his boyfriend and there is nothing you can do about it. Get used to that bitch."

Inoichi and his wife held down smirks at Ino's outburst. That was their daughter alright. And that was AWESOME. There was nothing denying it.

Now that all lose ends were tied up… the night finished with a very TERRIBLE karaoke contest. Surprisingly enough, Inoichi won. Oh well, alls well that ends well.

* * *

><p><em>Written on Thanksgiving... I like the idea of them being scared to tell their parents. I know I was when I told them about mine.<em>


End file.
